


Moseby and Flores Poem

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: Humor, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Here's a poem I wrote about Marion Moseby from the Suite Life series and Juan Flores from Mariposa Harbor.





	Moseby and Flores Poem

Marion Moseby and Mr. Flores are intelligent but short tempered men

Marion worked as a manager in the Tipton hotel while Juan worked as a landlord in a apartment

Marion is African American while Juan is afro brazilian

They have older siblings that end up working at the hotel/apartment after their credit cards got rejected

Well it might be disrespected

Their grandparents come to visit to the hotel/apartment 

They both hating kids because it driving them crazy!

The boys are being lazy

They both have nieces

They both trying to teach ditzy rich girls how to dance

Giving them one more chance

Marion and Juan are doing silly things 

The End


End file.
